Snowy Fever
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Summary: Jack (age 14) and his friends Eli (15) and Will (17) went to play in the snow only for Jack to get sick. And with a blizzard coming, they hide away in a cave near the lake and wait it out. Can Jack survive for two days of raging fever? Can Will and Eli work together to make Jack healthy again? Or will things go downhill? This is an essay I did for school, so...


I DON'T OWN SLUGTERRA OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! I'M JUST HERE TO TYPE MY STORY!

~~~!~~~

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I had to finish my homework by the next day, and it was becoming frustrating! English isn't the best subject for me. In fact, I'm was at the borderline grade of a 60%. It is just so hard! I about finished my last problem when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled down the stairs.

I placed my pencil down and waited until I heard the door open. When it did, I heard two sets of footsteps pound up the stairs. Closing my eyes, I felt the slight fever I had from earlier that morning spike. To be honest with myself, I've had this nagging feeling that I was going to get worse as the days went on. How did I know that? It happened every year. It drove my older sister, younger sister, and mother nuts that I would hide my illnesses or injuries from them until it was way too far for anyone's liking. But I couldn't think about that now. I had company over. In fact, they were my friends; Eli and Will.

Eli Shane is a skinny boy, but not as skinny as yours truly. Eli also has a slight build. His clothes consist of an orange and gray hoodie, dark gray pants, and black Converse hightops. He is a fair skinned boy with a slightly tanned tint to it. His hair is a dark blue, almost black in color and his bangs were swept to the right side of his face. His eyes are a cobalt blue with a hint or two of gray. He is 15 years old.

Will Shane is a slightly older version of Eli but with his differences. Will has a more muscular build and is also fair skinned, but without as much of a tan. Will's clothes consists of a white t-shirt with black stripes on the sides, pants a dark gray with a light gray stripe going down the sides like his t-shirt did, and white Converse shoes, only his are the low cut. His hair is a shade lighter than Eli's, and his is combed back with only a little bit of bang coming down the middle of his face. His eyes are cobalt blue but with a hint or two of green instead of gray. He is 17 years old.

Now I am the oddball of the group. While both of my sisters have light brown hair and brown eyes, I have snowy, white color hair, almost platinum blond when the light hits it right, and my eyes are a bright blue, like ice but without the coldness to them. My skin is pale as could be, like I haven't been out in the sun ever. I'm dressed in a royal blue, almost navy hoodie with white, frost designs around the neck, hood, and pocket openings. It was a gag gift from Eli due to my last name. My pants are brown with strings wrapped around the bottom leg areas to keep the pant legs from dragging on the floor. And while the Shane brothers wore Converse, I tended not to wear any shoe at all. Why, do you ask? Well… because going without them is more comfortable for me. But don't worry. I wear shoes for school. But that's it.

When Eli and Will made it up to the door, I could hear them arguing over… well, I wasn't sure. Behind my door I could hear:

"Come on Eli! We all know he's going to eventually. It happens every year!"

"But Will…! We have a chance to get him outside before…!"

I didn't hear anything after that but a slight smacking sound followed by a muttered 'ow'. My guess is that Will just smacked Eli upside the head and Eli muttered the ow. At least, I think so. But they burst through the door at that moment.

"Hey, Jokul Frosti! How's it going?" Eli teased.

"Eli. You know his name isn't Jokul Frosti." Will stated. I had to laugh inwardly at their arguments.

"Yeah yeah I know I know."

As they bickered back and forth, I realized that my fever spiked again, but only just. When the brothers finished their bickering, they turned to me.

"Hey, Jack. Do you want to go outside and play in the snow? And maybe skate on the lake behind your house?" Eli asked practically bouncing on his feet. I had to smile at Eli's enthusiasm.

"Of course! It sounds like fun!" I said.

"Eli and I still have to beat you at a snowball fight!" Will said.

"Oh, you're on!"

I grabbed my hoodie and placed it over my white shirt. I glanced at my shoes by the door. They were still a pristine clean, Royal blue high top Converse. I placed them on and ran outside after the Shane brothers. We had a blast! We had an ice skating challenge to see who was the best, which I won, may I add. After that, we went to do a snowball fight; I was on one side of the white, snowy abyss while Eli and Will were on the other. As soon as we got to our sides, they threw snowballs at me, and I threw them back. It was so fun! When we were tuckered out, we watched as the moon came up over the horizon. It was so big and so bright! As we leaned on one another (me in the middle and Will and Eli on my sides), I felt my heart flutter and soar. I felt… protected… in a sense.

"So… you won. Again. How do you do it?" Eli asked.

Will only nodded and I explained.

"It's just the fact that you guys suck at making snowballs," I said with a smirk.

"Hey!" they yelled.

We then all started laughing until I started coughing. The brothers looked at me with worry, but I waved them off while Eli placed his hand over my now hot forehead.

"Jack. You're running a fever! Has this been going on for a while?" Eli asked.

I just nodded and closed my eyes, leaning my now achy head onto Will's shoulder. As the wind blew harder, I felt the snow coming down harder as well. I was about to fall asleep when someone shook my shoulder.

"Jack. We need to go."

I only nodded and let one of them carry me. I was just so tired…

The last thing I had heard before I fell asleep was:

"Eli? We won't make it back to the village in time. We will need to camp out in the cave nearby."

~~~!~~~

"Eli? We won't make it back to the village in time. We will need to camp out in the cave nearby."

My heart froze when Will, my brother, told me that. I looked down at Jack, who was in my arms and nearly dropped him. We… we had to camp out by the Burgess Lake… tonight…? Oh boy…

Jack then let out a groan, which broke my heart into lots of pieces. I knew how much pain a fever could be. Believe me, I know. I've had them before too. And I bet you all my money everyone has too. I know Will has had them. And now as Will and I trudged through the snow and wind, Jack seemed to get warmer and warmer as well as getting heavier and heavier. Will appeared to realize that I was getting tired because he took Jack from me. I looked up at him in shock.

"You were looking tired buddy. So… I took him so you could have a break."

I smiled at him. Most times we are arguing so much we almost forget we're related. Almost. But we apologize to each other the next day or so. So it's all good. Speaking of good, we saw the cave in proximity. It was maybe a half a mile away. I walked next to my brother so I could feel Jack's forehead. When I did, I looked at Will worriedly.

"Will? Jack's so warm… I don't know what we can do…"

"Shut it, Eli! He WILL make it! We will help him! We've just… we've just gotta believe…" Will told me.

I had to smile at that. Will was my brother alright. He was very much like Dad in a sense. Only Will was nicer than Dad. Dad was always on a short fuse, so he was always grumpy. But that didn't matter. Jack needed Will and me now.

"Okay… okay. What do we do, though? His fever isn't going to get better on its own." I said.

"Well… we can start off by getting to the cave. We're practically there anyway." Will responded.

I nodded and followed him into the cave. The cave was slightly frosted over with ice, but the ice gave it a bluish tint to it instead of the ugly gray. Well, the gray was still there, but it was tinted blue. As we went deeper into the cave, I noticed how much Jack was struggling to breathe. His breaths came in pants and gasps, almost like he couldn't breathe properly. He would also sniffle every-so-often, which would usually drive me crazy, but now? Now I'm just focused on keeping Jack safe. And cool him down from his high fever. I then felt my eyelids get very, very heavy.

"Eli? You still awake, bud?" Will came swimming into view.

"Y-yeah… barely." I stammered out.

Will just laughed and smiled down at me.

"Then go to sleep. You look like you need it."

I happily obliged and fell into a deep slumber.

~~~!~~~

It must have been a few hours since I last woke up. But I don't remember. As I was about to say something, I felt the need to get rid of what I had eaten for lunch. I looked next to me and saw Eli asleep on Will's shoulder. I was on Will's lap. I wanted to stay there and sleep some more, but my stomach wouldn't let me. I rolled off of Will and ran to the outside of the cave. I ran and ran as far as I could. Only when I had to stop did I stop and when I did… I won't put it into detail. But when I did what I did, I felt… better… in a sense. I was about to fall asleep right there on the spot when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling into my puddle of goop.

"Jack? What are you doing out here?" I heard Will say.

"Oh. Um… I had to… do something…" I muttered.

He looked down at my puddle of mess and sighed.

"Ah. I get it. Well, we have to get back. Don't want Eli to wake up and find us gone, do we?"

I chuckled at that. Eli has this fear of everyone he loves leave for no reason. Will's fear was that Eli would never forgive him for… well? I wasn't sure. But my fear was something else. My fear was that I would be left alone and I wouldn't know why. That, and I'm afraid of being somewhat invisible to everyone and that I wouldn't know why either. I have others, but I could go on and on about it. As we saw the cave in proximity, I leaned into Will for support for my achy body. I felt myself getting more and more tired, so I leaned onto Will more and more. He then stopped and stood in front of me. I placed my arms up toward him like a baby does to their mother. I heard Will chuckle, but he hauled me up by my underarms, to which I then hooked my arms and legs around him. Will didn't complain, though. He just carried me back to the cave in silence. Eli woke up when I started coughing.

"Will? Jack?! Wha-?"

"Eli! It's okay! We're here! Jack ran out, so I went after him."

"Oh. Why did Jack leave, though?"

I grimaced and stopped coughing. My mouth still the vial taste of throw up on my lips. That's right. That's why I left the cave in a hurry. It was so I wouldn't puke all over everything.

"Well, Eli… he… um…"

I then saw Eli look at me. At my mouth, more specifically. I guess I didn't clean it up.

"He… he…" Eli stammered.

"Yeah. He did." Will said.

I only nodded. And then I closed my eyes and shuddered at the coldness of the wind against my fevered face. The fever I had was way too far for anyone's liking. I just knew it. And I think the others could tell. I already had the signs of the Flu. Or the Stomach Flu. I wasn't sure yet, though. But in time…

"Will? Why did Jack have to get sick? Why not me? Or you? Or…?" I heard Eli stammer.

"ELI! Calm yourself! Just chill out!"

I wearily looked out at the sunrise. It had been a day now. Already. Wow, time does fly when having fun. Or delirious. Or both. I fell into a dreamless slumber. Not yet asleep, but almost there. I was in the subconsciousness, so to speak. But the fact that the brothers were on the borderline of an argument wasn't something you wanted to hear.

"Chill out?! You want me to chill out?! I'm half frozen due to the blizzard, and you know that I know that you are too!"

"Eli! We don't have time for this!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And they went on and on, back and forth and back again. It was getting very irritating! I wanted to yell at them right then and there. Here they were; arguing over the phrase 'chill out'. And I'm on the edge of either getting better or getting worse and disappearing! I guess I hit my head or something because I then did scream in pain. Oh moon, how bad my eyes and head hurt then! But to my relief, they did shut up.

"Oh, moon. Will, he's getting…" Eli stammered.

"Worse. I know. I know." Will finished.

I then heard Will say something about leaving Eli and me in the cave while he ran for help, but I wasn't sure. My brain seemed to shut off then as well as my eyesight going dim. And that was the last thing I saw for a long time.

~~~!~~~

As we watched Jack fall asleep, I watched Will get up and leave. He had said he would go and get help. And if Will wasn't back here within a day to NOT go looking for him. I protested, as usual, but he was persistent. And after a lot of bickering, I let him leave.

But that was a couple of hours ago. The sky was getting dark, and as I placed some more snow over Jack's forehead, I smiled. He was going to be alright. I could tell. He was always like this. But with the sky getting darker and darker, I couldn't help but get more and more worried. Will wasn't back yet. And that wasn't a good sign.

'Ugh! Shut up, you stupid brain!' I thought to myself.

As soon as I was about to fall asleep, I heard noises. LOTS… of noises. Murmuring. Talking. Footsteps were crushing snow and ice.

"Oh, moon. Will! He… he did it! We're going to be alright!" I yelled, stirring Jack from his slumber. But at that moment, I didn't care. I was so happy at my brother. When I saw him amongst the other people, I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Will, I'm so happy! You did it! I thought… when you didn't…"

"Eli. It's okay. Mom was so worried when I told them. I ran to Jack's house too. They… they weren't home…"

"Huh?"

"They left a note on the door about Jack's older sister. She got the same fever. And she didn't make it."

I let out a gasp. Jack's role model. His OLDER SISTER. She was… gone?! I slowly felt my floodgates open. As I began to cry, Will simply held me against his body. By then my mom had gotten Jack out from the depths of the cave. She then let out a gasp as she saw the extent of the fever. Bright flushed cheeks; pale face; red, stuffed up nose; you know. The whole gig.

"Will. When you said it was bad, I didn't think it was this bad!" my mom gasped.

"Yeah. Sorry…"

"It's alright. But now Jack needs us. We'll take him to our house. He'll get better in time. Thank you both for taking care of him. I know Jack would appreciate it."

We smiled and nodded. My eyes were still teary, but I knew I would be alright. Jack would be devastated about his sister, but in time he would be alright. I just knew it.

~~~!~~~

I woke up to see Eli and Will standing over my bed. Wait, bed? When did we?

"Oh. Will went out to find people to find you and I. And he did it, Jack! Now we're safe and sound." Eli told me.

Will smiled and felt my forehead.

"Even better! It looks like your fever has finally gone down a couple of degrees! You're feeling cooler already!" Will stated.

He then left to get… someone. I wasn't sure. I later found out it was the brothers' mom. She just came up to check my temperature and looked for any signs of frostbite. Their mom was a nurse. And for the week I was sick, Will, Eli, and I laughed, ate, drank, and slept in the same room together until I got better.

I'm sad that my older sister died due to the fever of her own, but I know she would be proud of Eli and Will. My mom came by and told me that. And so a week later when we had to do an essay for English that was due the last day before Winter Break, I already knew what to write. And I began to write;

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I had to finish…

~~~!~~~

So... good? Bad? Meh? Tell me! I gotta know! And any flames? I don't care. It thrives me to do better. So... Bye for now. MegaMon2580.


End file.
